Sunrise
by Rukinosan
Summary: When 9 falls into a "coma" 12 stays by his side and keeps him company. a 9x12 fanfic 12 being my O.C. I think its kinda cute, I've been having writers block but enjoy.


Sunrise

"9?" 12 called as she wandered through the halls of their new home. Everyone was busy doing something. 1 was in charge of writing down newcomers, anyone they find in the emptiness. 2 was cleaning the medical tools, 5 by his side coming up with new inventions to help them. 3 and 4 were sorting through their newfound books, marking important information with peices of paper and glue. 6 was in his corner drawing whatever came to mind. 7 was sparring with 11, and working on their weapons. 8 was sharpening his sword next to 1. 10 was up in the watchtower looking out for any other stitchpunks in the emptiness. 12 had been watching the children all morning and 9 was supposed to help her, but he was nowhere to be found. She had a tagalong with her, helping search for him.

"Daddy?" the small voice behind 12 called. 09 was an small stitchpunk they found in the emptiness. Her real mother had been killed and she now saw 12 as her mother and 9 as her father. She clung to 12's leg.

"Where is he?" she checked his room again, nothing there. She went back to the nursery and watched after the children. they all ran around her, wanting love and attention.

"Mommy? Where is daddy?" 09 asked her. She smiled to her.

"I don't know honey, but dont worry. Daddy can handle himself wherever he is,"

"Ok," 09 went to play with the other children and 12 watched them from afar. She began thinking about where he is or where he can be. She then felt something touch her arm. She looked up and saw 2, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew in her heart it had something to do with 9.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me," 12 followed 2 back to the medical room and she saw 5 walk out from behind the curtain.

"12, I'm sorry," 12 was starting to worry. Why were they telling her sorry? What's wrong? She went behind the curtain and saw 9, beaten and hurt. She gasped and ran next to his body.

"Is...Is he dead?" she asked quietly.

"No, I think to humans it would be called, a coma," 2 explained.

"What does that mean?"

"Well simply, he is alive, but his mind and body isnt really functioning," as 2 said that 12 felt her heart break. She hung her head low. 5 put a hand on her shoulder.

"But he can come out of it, try talking to him, maybe he will come back," he said. She nodded and they left the room, leaving them alone. 12 sat next to him. She reached over and touced his hand, then held it. She didnt say anything, but just held his hand, praying he would wake up. She stayed with himm the rest of day and that night. She heard the door creak open the next day.

"My dear, didn't you get any sleep last night?" 2 asked. She shook her head. 2 went on with his examination, making sure his patchwork did alright for the night. She kept out of the way. 2 talked to 9 during the examination.

"You know your scaring the life out of this young lady here," 2 giggled a little and smiled at 12. She gave a slight smile back, not really paying attention to what2 was saying. He continued talking about how the children were doing and who won the sparring battle between 7 and 11 that day. In the middle of the examination 2 gasped and dropped his medical insrument. It scared 12.

"What happened?" she asked, not moving, she was afraid of what she would find.

"Quickly, come here!" he said. 12 gathered her courage and went behind the curtain. 2 was smiling at her and reached his hand out. She walked closer and 2 took her hand.

"What is it?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Whatever you have been doing is working, he is out of his coma, but he isnt awake yet. Keep talking to him so he will wake up. I'll go tell te other he is ok," with that he left and shut the door behind him. 12 stood next to 9. She could see him slightly breathing, a twitch here and there. She pulled the stool next to his bed and lay her head on his hand. The door opened again and little footsteps could be heard. A small hand touched 12's back and she turned to see who it was.

"Mommy? Is daddy gonna be alright?" she asked. 12 picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Daddy will be fine, he is just taking a long nap," 12 told her. 09 lay with 12 for a while, until it was her bedtime. 10 came in to get her.

"How are you doing 12?" she asked. 12 looked at her and gave a slight smile.

"I'll be alright,"

"You dont look so good, you havn't slept in two days, dont make us worry about you too,"

"I told you I'm fine, dont worry about me. I have plenty of time to sleep when 9 wakes up," 10 smiled at her and took the sleeping 09 to her room. When they left 12 once again took 9's hand.

"Please wake up, please!" she cried. Hours went by and nothing changed. It was around 2 in the morning now. She was tired, but she knew if she stayed with him, and had enough faith in him, that he would wake up. She talked to him this time, telling him what was goin on in the nursery and what kind of trouble 09 has been getting in. She talked to him for hours and she got up from his bed and opened the curtain covering the hole on the wall. She gasped as she saw the beautiful sunrise light flow in. It put a small smile on her face.

"12?" a voice whispered behind her. She whipped her head around and saw a miracle. 9 was trying to sit up, but didn't have any strength in him yet. 12 was frozen where she stood.

"9....Don't move!" she still couldnt move herself. She couldnt find the strength to go forward.

"Wow, you look beautiful in the light," 9 said. She gasped and smiled. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled. 9 lay back down, but scooted over to one side. 12 went to shut the curtain.

"Don't come over here, I know you havn't slept for a while, I can tell," 12 left the curtain alone and lay beside 9, she cuddled close to him and fell fast asleep.

The door opened soon after, 2 came in for his routine checkup on 9 and when he saw them he smiled and left. Everyone was waiting outside the door for 2 to tlel them how he was.

"Is he alright?" 5 asked. 2 smiled.

"He is fine, but lets let him rest a while," 2 shut the door, and 9 pulled 12 closer to him.


End file.
